


Wash Away My Sins

by Miss_L



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, for the love of fuck do not read, much angst, my take on what the worst thing could have been that Eliot's ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Eliot has multiple reasons to be protective of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away My Sins

_“The worst thing I ever did in my entire life, I did for Damien Moreau. And I... I'll never be clean of that.”_

A job like any other. Go to the old factory, make sure it burns to the ground in less than an hour, collect the pay and disappear. Eliot didn't ask why this exact factory, or what was in it for Moreau. He didn't care, nor did he expect his “boss” to tell him.

It’s late when he arrives. No sign of life around the abandoned building - he checks twice. Good. Nobody to call the fire brigade or the cops. He knows where all the entrances are, how thick they built the walls and where the best places are to ignite. He doesn't think a perimeter sweep necessary.

 

**Fire In Abandoned Factory Kills 22 People**

_Due to renovations at the St. Josephine Orphanage, 20 children aged 4 to 12 were staying at the old shoe factory with mayoral permission. Last Friday, October 17, a fire of unknown origin levelled the building. At the time of the tragedy, 2 supervisors were with the children. There were no survivors._

 

Eliot Spencer still hears their agonized screams in his sleep every night.


End file.
